Order of the Sword
with Nordreich * with The Sweet Oblivion |forumurl = http://www.swordorder.com/forum.php |joinurl = http://swordorder.com/forumdisplay.php?17-Admissions-Office |ircchannel = #ots |offsitememberlisturl = http://cybernations.net/allNations_display_alliances.asp?Alliance=Order%20of%20the%20Sword |Other notes = |stats date = September 9, 2010 |Total nations = 16 |Active nations = 7 |Percent active = 44% |Total strength = 246,247 |Average strength = 15,390 |Total nukes = 71 }} Charters of the Order Grandmasters of the Order Rule of Zadevski Grandmaster Zadevski ruled from early in August, until the 28th of September 2007. Barely one month. Rule of Lewenhaupt Grandmaster Lewenhaupt ruled from the 28th of September, until the merge with Cosa Nostra on April 29, 2008. Exactly seven months. Rule of BEazy Grandmaster BEazy ruled from the foundation of the second OTS on the 19th of November 2009, until present day. Almost ten months. History of the Order Genesis Founded by Zadevksi and Lewenhaupt during august, the Order was officially announced in September. During its first month the Order experienced little growth, and Zadevksi, filled with disappointment, decided to call it a day. So after barely three weeks in existence, the Order disbanded. Lewenhaupt did not agree with this decision, mostly because OTS successfully joined the Hanseatic League a couple of days earlier. He tried to resurrect the Order, and rallied its members. At the first of October he officially took control over the Order and began its reorganization. Zadevksi, still claiming leadership, did not agree with his take over, and he began a trashing campaign against Lewenhaupt, accusing him of backstabbing. The situation cooled down after a while, and matters were settled. Unjust War and Post War Growth During the month October, with Lewenhaupt barely week in control, there was war. The Order had pledged to support the Norden Verein, who was bound by treaties to go to war. The Order, at 10 members joined the fight and valiantly fought against GOONS and R&R nations. After the war, a new charter, forum, banner and government were created. Now numbering over 20 members, things were moving faster. Several larger members joined, making it possible to effectively pour large amounts of aid in the alliance. A total of $85 million was sent during October, causing a 100% strength increase without a significant increase in members. But early in November, this low member count situation changed. Lewenhaupt issued a decree, commanding a recruitment spree. Between the 4th and 11 November, 27 nations responded. Thus bringing the total amount at 53 members. This enormous increase in members, combined with a planned aid campaign for November, resulted in a significant strength increase. Brotherhood On January 19, initiated by the Order, several black team alliances formed a military bloc called The Brotherhood. The members of this bloc were: the Order of the Sword, Cosa Nostra, Freak Safari, PLUS, The Granadine Confederation and the League of United Armenians. These relatively small alliances bundled powers and managed to elect King Conan of the Order of the Sword as black team senator. The Brotherhood was disbanded after the Nov-Continuum War. Legio X On the 29th of April 2008, the Order of the Sword merged with Cosa Nostra to form a new alliance: Legio X. This new alliances was immediately thrown into the fires of war when the Nov-Continuum War broke out in may. After the war, in which Legio X was praised for honoring its treaty with the Norden Verein, and excellent behaviour on the battle field, Legio X received lenient terms, while the Norden Verein continued to be pounded by the overwhelming coalition against them. Legio X merged in September due to a lack of government activity, to form Dark Evolution, which turned out to be a fiasco for the OTS members. Many left, many became inactive. Rebirth BEazy, who joined the Order in February 2008, decided to revive the old Order of the Sword, and gathered a group of people to do so. Eventually, Lewenhaupt rejoined as well, but due to a lack of activity the growth of Order stagnated. Lately new programs have began that are getting many of the original members are rejoining. Treaties Category:Alliances with multiple incarnations